Viktor "Volk" Khristenko
Viktor "Volk" Khristenko '(Russian: 'Виктор "Вoлк" Христéнко) is a Russian fatty that is in Modern Poopfare 3 Biography According to his bio in the beginning of "Bag and Drag", he was born in the town of Dubovka at an unknown past. He is said to be Makarov's bomb maker and is the apparent founder and CEO of a shipping corporation known as Fregata Industries, which he used as a front for constructing and delivering Makarov's chemical weapons to various European capitals. He personally oversaw the delivery of the weapons in Paris, France; taking refuge in the catacombs under the city during the weapons activation and the following Russian invasion. Capturing Volk During the Battle for Paris, Volk was pursued by Delta Force and GIGN operatives acting on a tip given by John Price of the dissolved Task Force 141 (who learned about Volk's association with Makarov after interrogating the Somalian warlord Waraabe.) Volk was eventually located in the underground by the special forces operatives but managed to flee to the street level where he tried to escape in a car driven by Russian soldiers. Delta Force pursued him in a police van and after a lengthy chase managed to shoot out his back tires, then violently pin his vehicle to a garbage container with the van. His personal bodyguards were killed during the crash by Delta Force operator Derek "Frost" Westbrook while Volk himself was pulled from the wreckage by Sandman, commanding officer of Delta Force Team Metal. The unit forcefully dragged him with them as they fled across Paris, a large force of Russians trying to recover Volk from their captivity. Their attempts failed ultimately and Volk was flown from Paris and taken into United States custody where he was interrogated for information on Makarov, eventually revealing to them his upcoming meeting with his top advisors in Prague. Volk's fate beyond this point is left unknown, as he is only listed as 'captured' by the end of the game. He was likely incarcerated for life in United States custody or possibly even executed due to his crimes. Fregata was dissolved when their illegal operations were exposed. Gallery File:Sandman_torturing_Volk_MW3.jpg|Sandman captures Volk. File:VolkPassport.jpg|Volk's passport. Grinch grabs Volk.png|Grinch securing Volk. volk 1.PNG|Volk's dossier. makarov 3.PNG|Volk with Makarov. Volk tortured.jpg|A picture of Volk, tortured. File:Volk Concept.png|Volk's character concept art. File:Volk Passport.jpg|A closer look of Volk's passport. File:Volk shooting.jpg|Volk escaping. Mw3 Volk.png Trivia *In "Bag and Drag", he was labelled as hostile with red crosshairs. In the next level, "Iron Lady", he was labeled as a friendly NPC with green crosshairs and a name which appears in green like all friendly NPCs. *In the cutscene for "Bag and Drag", Volk is stated to weigh 14 stones (196 pounds) and has a heavy build. He also has brown hair and green eyes. *His concept art features him having more hair and a beard, but in the final version, he is nearly bald and has no other facial features. *Volk and Viktor Reznov share the same nickname, being "The Wolf", due to the fact, that "Volk" means wolf in Russian. Coincidentally, Volk and Reznov have the same first name. ru:Волк Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Inner Circle